La infancia de vegeta
by valentina504.2
Summary: 1600
1. capitulo 1

Era el año 732 cuando estaba naciendo un nuevo príncipe. En el palacio se podía ver el movimiento de las personas. Algunas nerviosas,en especial los médicos, otras impacientes por el acontecimiento y otros que simplemente no mostraban emoción alguna. El rey era un vivo ejemplo de control por el acontecimiento. Ya que no demostraba,aunque tenia impaciencia y nervios. Solo se dedicaba a caminar por la sala del trono para estar calmado. Asta que de repente entro un soldado.

¡¿Qué quieres?!- dijo el rey algo disgustado ya que estaba nervioso.

Su majestad, me han mandado a informarle que el príncipe ya a nacido_dijo el soldado

¿Y la reina?

Le están haciendo unas pruebas, pero no hay nada serio por lo que se vio en el parto.

Esta bien retírate_dijo el rey de manera fría.

Si, su majestad_ izo una reverencia y se retiro.

El rey sintió mucho alivio, ya que muchas mujeres de su raza morían en los partos de manera inexplicable. Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y fue a ver a su esposa e su hijo.

Cuando entro al cuarto donde se encontraba su esposa la vio detenidamente. Estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un niño en brazos parecido a el, excepto por el color de piel que era mas claro y en el flequillo llevaba tres mechas. La reina lo miraba y no podía creer ya tenia un hijo. En un momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposo en la puerta mirando fijamente hacia lo que tenia en sus brazos. Ella lo miro y le dijo:

¿No piensas venir a ver a tu hijo?_ dijo ella en un tono cariñoso

El rey ignoro la pregunta y entro. Se sentó junto a ella y miro e su hijo, no veía rasgos alguno como la madre. La reina era blanca y el niño un tono tono bronceado y no era tan moreno como el. Lo único que veía mediante parecido a su esposa era el flequillo. Su nariz era como la de el y los ojos todavía no los avían visto ya que estaba dormido.

No se parece nada a ti_dijo el rey si mirar a su esposa.

Ya veremos cuando valla creciendo_ dijo en modo desafiante.

Esperemos que no, yo no quiero a un loco como hijo_ dijo en tono de burla

La reina lo miraba con una cara fulminante al rey. Hasta que este se dio cuenta de la mirada de su esposa. De alguna forma ella le infundio miedo cuando lo miraba así. Estaba tratando de buscar alguna buena excusa para cambian de tema ya que una sola palabra equivocada podía empeorar el temperamento de su mujer. Asta que dio cuenta de que el niño se movía mucho parecía que iba a despertar y al fin abrir los ojos.

Mira parece que va a abrir los ojos_ dijo el rey agradeciendo al niño por sus adentro por hacerlo cambiar de tema.

La reina mira inmediatamente a su hijo. El niño lentamente dando algunos parpadeos abrió los ojos y miro directamente a los que tenia en frente. El niño sin ningún miedo, miraba para donde quería. Pero en especial hacía los que tenia en frente pues le inspiraban confianza.

El rey y la reina miraban detenidamente esos ojos eran como los del padre pero con una esencia de la madre.

Se llamara Vegeta_ dijo el rey ya que lo veía digno de ese nombre.

La reina asintió y saludo a su hijo.

Hola Vegeta, príncipe de todos los saiyajins


	2. LA PRESENTACIÓN A FREEZER

(hola descargo la responsabilidad que los personajes no son míos sino de Akira Toriyama)

Ya había pasado una semana del nacimiento del príncipe. La reina estaba completamente contenta con su hijo. Lo cual era raro ya que los saiyajins no formaban lasos de ningún tipo. Pero de igual modo, el príncipe era un caso de muy raro ya que nació del amor de sus padres. En cambio el rey no podía estar tan calmado, ya ,que Freezer quería conocer a su hijo y tenia un muy mal presentimiento. No le decía nada a la reina para no alterarla. Y porque aun se reponía del parto. En un día que el rey y la reina estaban en la sala del trono,se apareció una persona inesperada.

Que tal rey Vegeta, tanto tiempo_ dijo Freezer,saliendo de la nada,con sus 2 acompañantes de siempre.

El rey y la reina se quedaron estáticos ante la osadía de aparecer sin previo aviso. La reina no sabia que hacer, no quería que ese tirano se acercara a su hijo. Pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada. Así que pensó en salir, ya que siempre hablaba con el rey respecto de las conquistas. En cambio el rey estaba preocupado por lo que haga su esposa. Pero se resigno y saludo a Freezer.

Bienvenido lord Freezer_ dijo el rey dando una reverencia _ A que se debe esta visita. Había dicho que vendría dentro de una semana más.

Quise pasar a hacer una visita, ya que andaba por aquí ¿Hay algún problema?_dijo pues sabia que eso le molestaba al rey.

No, no hay ningún problema y..._No pudo terminar la oración ya que fue interrumpido.

Oiga, su majestad ¿qué es eso tiene en sus brazos?_ Miraba detenidamente a la reina_ A ya entiendo ese niño ¿es el príncipe verdad? Como no me había dado cuenta ya no tiene esa barriga de antes.

La reina no sabia que hacer si presentárselo, lo cual no quería. Pero no se podía ir así nomas por evidentes motivos. Así que se resigno a solo mostrarse lo, pero no acercarlo demasiado. Se acerco y se los mostró al tirano.

Vaya,vaya pero si se parece mucho al padre,¿como se llama?_dijo Freezer con falsa curiosidad.

Se llama Vegeta_ dijo la reina. Quería irse lo antes posible con su hijo.

Vaya igual que el padre,y ¿de cuanto es su poder?

A nacido con un poder de 1.200_ dijo el rey

Hump es bastante fuerte para ser un recién nacido_ dijo Freezer pues ya estaba pensado algo para el niño, que seria una buena adquisición para su ejercito_Rey Vegeta ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado?

Por supuesto_contesto el rey.

La reina ya que se quería ir salio rápidamente de la sala. Dejando al rey con Freezer. Cuando salio del sala,suspiro de alivio. Y vio que el príncipe estaba despertando. Se lo llevo a su habitación sentándose en la cama,con el niño que había empezado a jugar con su cabello,le dijo:

No permitiré que ese tirano te haga algo mi príncipe_ dijo sin distraer al niño de su juego.


End file.
